1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device for acquiring a plurality of image data while changing focus position, and a control method for an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology for acquiring an image having a wide depth of field, technology is known for shooting a plurality of images while changing focus position of a photographing lens, extracting in-focus regions from respective images, and combining (also called focus stacking). This focus stacking technology generally requires a huge amount of image processing calculation, and so when it is desired to instantly confirm a depth of field magnification effect for depth of field before shooting or after shooting, it is necessary to obtain the same effect with a simple method.
Japanese patent laid-open number 2012-124555 (hereafter referred to as “patent publication 1”) discloses determining whether or not a focused range has been entered from shooting conditions and processing attributes of image processing, and issuing a notification when the subject is outside of the focused range. In this way, it is possible for the photographer to carry out confirmation as to whether or not the depth of field after combination is as they would like.